The Enjoyment of Love
by HopingJei
Summary: Author gak tau mau nulis apa. Just read it by yourself! Warning : OOC,Lebay,TYPO! So,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  Fict gagal XD


**Jyakakakak! Author nongol lagi(di bakar) Tapi kali ini author cuma bakal nge-publish fict ringan aja -,-. Gomen karena belum bisa ngelanjutin fict yang First Boyfriend(di karenakan alasan pribadi*plak). Yaaah,jadi author harap reader dapat memaklumi. So cekidot!**

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**The Enjoyment of Love © Tentu punya saya!**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : Sho-ai,Fict gagal,Cacad,Gaje,OOC,Typo**

**.**

**Pair : IchiHitsu **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TOUSHIROU!" teriak Ichigo dari depan pintu Divisi yang membuat telinga Hitsugaya hampir benar-benar menuli sempurna.

"Apa?" tanya Hitsugaya dingin tanpa menoleh kearah Ichigo sama sekali.

"Ne,Toushirou." panggil Ichigo sambil mengamati wajah Hitsugaya yang masih berkutat dengan semua kertas laporannya.

"Apa Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada yang benar-benar datar.

"Malam ini ke rumahku ya?" ajak Ichigo tiba-tiba yang kontan langsung membuat Hitsugaya kaget.

"U-untuk apa ke rumahmu? " pekik Hitsugaya kaget."Lagipula pekerjaanku masih menumpuk." tambahnya.

"Ayolaaah Toushirou…Kumohon…" rengek Ichigo dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya Taichou,bodoh!" bentak Hitsugaya kesal. Tapi,bukannya merespon ucapan Hitsugaya tadi,Ichigo malah makin merengek pada Hitsugaya.

"Ayolaaaah Toushirou! Sekali ini sajaaa…" paksa Ichigo lagi.

Hitsugaya benar-benar malas kalau harus meng-iyakan permintaan Ichigo. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada Ichigo merengek terus dan membuatnya pusing,lebih baik ia mengalah saja.

"Haaaah…Baiklah. Aku mau ke rumahmu…" ucap Hitsugaya dengan berat hati-?-

Mata Ichigo yang tadi terlihat seperti orang mau mati*plak*tiba-tiba langsung menjadi berseri-seri.

"Benarkah Toushirou?" pekik Ichigo masih tidak percaya.

"Hmmmmm." balas Hitsugaya singkat.

"_Hontou ni Arigatou_,Toushirou! _Suki da_!" teriak Ichigo yang langsung memeluk Hitsugaya erat.

"Sesak,Kurosaki…"

"Ah,_gomene_!" ucap Ichigo yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Hitsugaya.

"Bodoh…" ucap Hitsugaya sambil mejitak kepala Ichigo.

Ichigo pun hanya tersenyum kecut jika Hitsugaya mengatainya seperti itu. Karena dia tau bahwa Hitsugaya tidak serius mengatakannya.

"Ne,Toushirou. Apa kau masih lama?" tanya Ichigo yang kembali memperhatikan Hitsugaya.

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi." jawab Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah…Aku akan menunggumu di luar. Jadi cepatlah…" ucap Ichigo sebelum ia bershunpo keluar Ruang Divisi Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya pun hanya melirik sebentar dan kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya,Hitsugaya pun dengan gontai meninggalkan Ruang Divisinya dan menuju ke tempat Ichigo menunggu. Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencari Ichigo─berterima kasihlah pada rambut orange anehnya itu. Hitsugaya pun dengan segera menghampiri Ichigo.

"Kurosaki. Ayo pulang." ajak Hitsugaya yang kemudian langsung berjalan lebih dulu.

"Ah,Toushirou! Kau lama sekali sih…" lirih Ichigo yang berjalan di belakang Hitsugaya.

"Cerewet…Masih mending aku mau ke rumahmu,bodoh." balas Hitsugaya kesal.

"Hahaha…Baik-baik.." tawa Ichigo santai yang kemudian langsung merangkul bahu mungil Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya pun sama sekali tidak merespon. Ia hanya membiarkan Ichigo merangkulnya seperti itu.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya terus saja berjalan berdua,menuju rumah Ichigo. Dan hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Namun itu hanya berlangsung sebentar,karena timbul ide jahil di otak Ichigo.

"Ne,ne Toushirou! Coba lihat ke kananmu! Ada semangka besar looo! Lihat,lihat!" teriak Ichigo sambil menunjuk kearah kanan Hitsugaya.

"Hah? Mana? Mana?" dengan cepat Hitsugaya menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan,tapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Hitsugaya pun menjadi agak kesal. Namun sebelum ia sempat memarahi Ichigo,Ichigo dengan segera mencium pipi kiri Hitsugaya.

"Hahaha…Wah,ternyata kau mudah di bohongi ya Toushirou…" ledek Ichigo yang langsung berlari lebih dulu.

"Apa-apaan kau Kurosaki! _Baka_!" teriak Hitsugaya frustasi.

Ichigo pun dengan segera membalas,"_Kawaii na_,Toushirou…"

Wajah Hitsugaya pun benar-benar memerah ketika mendengar Ichigo mengatainya 'manis'.

"_Urusaaai_!"

Ichigo pun hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah malu-malu Hitsugaya tadi. Dan selama perjalan menuju rumah Ichigo,Hitsugaya hanya bisa menahan malu juga kekesalannya karena ciuman tiba-tiba dari Ichigo tadi.

**OWARI**

**A/N :Muahahaha! Singkat sekaliii! Yah,ini hanya fict singkat yang terpikir di otakku saat aku mendengarkan lagu dari Ninomiya Kazunari(how dare you Nino?)Dan author minta mangap*plak*maaf maksudnya,karena fict ini benar-benar aneh dan sangat tidak masuk akal(emang semua fictmu gak masuk akal kan?).Tapi sebenarnya ini adalah fict permohonan maaf dari author karena untuk sementara waktu tidak bisa melanjutkan fict author yang masih belum selesai,dikarenakan saya sibuk di fandom Arashi! XD(dasar author tidak bertanggung jawab!) Tapi,masih maukah reader mereview fict hancur ini?**

**R n R pleaseee! X3**


End file.
